Men's Play
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Chane  Cho/Jane . Coleccion de One-shots. 8:  Decisiones.  "Bien. ¿Me pueden decir que sucede entre ustedes dos?" Preguntó Lisbon con real preocupación. "Hace días que están raros. No se dirigen la palabra para nada. He notado la tensión."
1. Men's Play

Men's Play

Viernes, 5:00 pm

Cho estaba sentado en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas encima de él. Lanzaba una pelota roja hacia la pared y la cachaba. Volvía y lanzaba, volvía y cachaba.

Jane: " Aburrido?" Dijo mientras hacia una página de su libro de Sudoku.

Cho: "Si."

Jane: "Ya te leíste todos los libros?"

Cho: "Yep."

Van Pelt: "Que piensan hacer esta noche?"

Cho: "Creo que voy a jugar baloncesto un rato."

Rigsby: "Tu, baloncesto?" Dijo sonriendo.

Cho: "No subestimes mi estatura." Dijo serio.

Jane: "Vas a jugar solo? Que aburrido… Juguemos un partido." Dijo cerrando su libro.

Rigsby: "Yo tengo compromiso…."

Jane: "Oh… intimidado?" Dijo sonriendo desde el sofá.

Rigsby: "Claro que no."

Van Pelt sonrió desde su escritorio. Jane notó la sonrisa picara de Van Pelt y comprendió enseguida. Los dos tendrían una cita esta noche.

Lisbon salió de la oficina y se dirigió al equipo.

Lisbon: "Bueno chicos, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo me largo. Después de una semana tan larrrga, en mi casa me espera un rico baño de espuma…"

Jane: "…junto con incienso olor a canela."

Lisbon lo miró asombrada.

Lisbon: "Estoy comenzando a creer que me espías." Dijo acomodando su cartera en su hombro. "Buen fin de semana a todos."

"Igual." Dijeron todos al unísono.

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja. Rigsby y Van Pelt se levantaron y comenzaron a coger sus cosas. Cho y Jane se miraron al verlos, al parecer ambos se leían el pensamiento.

Jane: "Al parecer somos los únicos que no tenemos planes."

Cho: "Yo sí tengo planes."

Jane: "Me invitas?"

Cho: "8:00 pm. Sabes dónde." Dijo levantándose de su escritorio y colocando la pelota en una de sus gavetas.

Jane: "Yep. Te he visto por allí."

XXX

8:00 pm, cancha bajo techo privada, urbanización donde vive Cho.

Jane entra a la cancha con una sudadera azul marino, una camiseta blanca y unos tenis marca Jordan. Observa como Cho juega. No se ha percatado que Jane esta allí. Jane se sienta en una esquina a observarlo por un momento. La verdad es que Cho juega muy bien.

La bola se le va de las manos a Cho. Va en dirección a Jane. Jane la detiene con su pie y la toma en sus manos.

Jane: "Juegas muy bien."

Cho solo asintió. Estaba algo fatigado. Al parecer llevaba buen rato jugando, pues su camisa mojada con sudor lo delataba. Coloca las manos en su cintura y le hace un gesto invitándolo a jugar.

Jane toma la bola en sus manos y se levanta. Se acerca a Cho y comienzan a jugar. Los hombres estuvieron así alrededor de una hora. Esto era una buena terapia para ambos. Hubo algunos roces accidentales entre ambos, obvio, quien no se roza jugando baloncesto?

Cho: "Tu también juegas muy bien." Dijo acercándose a los asientos para tomar su botella de agua.

Jane: "Vaya, todavía puedo hacer algo. No m/e siento tan viejo." Dijo sonriendo y tomando de su botella de agua también.

Jane se sentía pegajoso por el sudor, así que se vació por encima de su cabeza lo que quedaba en su botella de agua. Cho lo observó detenidamente y Jane se dio cuenta de ello, pero no dijo nada.

Cho: "Hay duchas aquí."

Jane: "No traje ropa."

Cho: "Yo busco una muda en mi apartamento. Después de todo, no somos tan diferentes en talla."

Jane: "Tienes razón." Dijo sonriendo.

Cho: "Ve. Dúchate en lo que vengo."

Jane vio a Cho alejarse y entró al baño de hombres. Se quitó la camisa mientras caminaba alrededor de los casilleros. La tiró encima del asiento. Se acercó a las duchas. Eran individuales. Terminó de desvestirse y entró a una.

XXX

Varios minutos después, Cho regresó con la ropa colocándola al lado de la de Jane.

Cho: "Ya llegue. La ropa y la toalla están al lado de la tuya." Dijo levantando un poco la voz para que Jane lo escuchara.

Jane: "Ok, gracias." Dijo desde la ducha.

Cho caminó por las duchas para darse un baño el también. Siempre se duchaba en la última del extremo derecho. Jane lo estaba haciendo en la penúltima. Por obligación tenía que pasar por el lado de él. No pudo aguantar la curiosidad, y cuando pasó lo observó por unos segundos. Tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de la bien formada espalda del consultor del CBI. De su trasero ya sabía, pues con esos pantalones que usa para trabajar, se nota el buen trasero que tiene.

Jane no se percató, pues estaba de espaldas y tenía jabón en su cara por lo cual tenía los ojos cerrados sumando el sonido del agua al caer el suelo.

Cho entró a su ducha preferida y no pudo evitar encenderse. Como Jane podía tener esa espalda tan bien formada? Cho era de los que estaba en el gimnasio y practicando deportes todo el tiempo, pero Jane? No tenía cara de eso. El solo es amante a su sofá, a su té y aunque no lo quiera aceptar, le está siguiendo los pasos a Rigsby en cuanto a comer se trata.

Abrió la ducha y trató de concentrarse en el agua cayendo por su espalda para olvidar esa imagen de Jane desnudo, pero era imposible. Lo tenía al lado. Solo una leve pared de cemento los separaba.

Jane: "Ya salí. Te espero afuera." Dijo saliendo de la ducha y caminando hacia los casilleros para vestirse.

Cho: "Esta bien. Voy en un momento."

Cho se imaginó a Jane caminando desnudo y mojado hacia su ropa y no pudo aguantar más la excitación. Tuvo que autosatisfacerse en el momento.

XXX

Minutos más tarde, Cho salió del baño con una sonrisa leve en sus labios la cual opacó rápidamente cuando llegó al lado de Jane, quien estaba sentado en un banco cerca de la cancha.

Jane: "Ah… llegaste. Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte. Ya decía yo que te habías ido por el agujero del desagüe." Dijo sonriéndole.

Cho se sentó al lado de él. Se quedaron alrededor de una hora conversando de todo un poco. Esas miradas que se echaban a veces decían más que mil palabras.

Jane: "Bueno. Me voy." Dijo levantándose del banco. Cho solo lo observó y asintió. "Gracias por la ropa. Te la entrego el lunes."

Cho: "No hay problema."

Jane: "Huele muy bien, eh?" Dijo tomando la t-shirt por su cuello y oliéndola.

Cho sonrió un poco y se levantó.

Cho: "Buenas noches, Jane… y buen fin de semana."

Jane: "Igual." Dijo dándole una última mirada y sonriéndole.

Cho se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados en su pecho observando a Jane hasta que se montó en su auto.

Quién diría que el hombre más varonil, callado, serio y profesional del CBI podría sentir esa clase de atracción hacia otro hombre y más hacia Jane?

Más curioso aun, que Jane se percató de la atracción y se divirtió al respecto…

* * *

Se que es muy poca la gente que escribe Chane y Jigsby. Soy de mente abierta, asi que por que no escribir yo uno?... Hace tiempo que estaba por hacerlo, pero no me atrevia, pero con varias conversaciones con fans de la serie, he decidido tirarme de pecho...

No saben lo que he disfrutado escribiendo este fic! xD xD

Bueno, espero que lo lean y me digan que opinan.. independientemente sean Jisbon o no... xD

Reviews please!


	2. Deseo reprimido?

Otro one-shot Chane. Este si está algo picante.

Deseo reprimido?

_Cho: "Acéptalo."_

_Jane: "Aceptar que?" Dijo mientras se daba vuelta del lava manos del baño de hombres para observar a Cho algo intrigado._

_Cho: "Eres gay."_

_Jane: "Que?" Dijo sonriéndole incrédulo ante ese comentario._

_Cho: "No nos engañemos." Se acercó a él con esa expresión inexpresiva de siempre._

_Jane: "De que hablas?" Dijo esta vez algo nervioso._

_Cho: "He estado trabajando el suficiente tiempo contigo para aprender algo de tus destrezas. Me he dado cuenta de que sabes que soy bisexual y también de que eres gay."_

_Jane: "Porque crees que soy gay?"_

_Cho: "Jane, he notado cuantas mujeres se han acercado a ti y de la manera sutil en que las haz rechazado."_

_Jane: "Eso no tiene nada que ver. Además sabes que fui casado." Dijo dándole la espalda para terminar de lavarse las manos. _

_Cho: "Claro. Cuantas personas se casan para ocultar sus verdaderas preferencias? Y más tú que eras una celebridad… Además he notado lo nervioso que te pones cuando estoy cerca." _

_Jane: "Estas equivocado, Cho." Dijo esta vez un poco más serio. _

_Cho: "No. No lo estoy. Es normal que te sientas así."_

_Jane: "Como me siento?" Dijo volteándose otra vez._

_Cho: "Confundido."_

_Jane: "Confundido…. Por su puesto."_

_Cho: "Puedes hacer que esa confusión se valla."_

_Jane sonrió esta vez secándose las manos en la toalla._

_Jane: "Estas loco, Cho."_

_Cuando Jane se fue a voltear, Cho lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa como si lo fuese a golpear. Lo metió casi a la fuerza a uno de los cubículos del baño y lo pegó contra la pared._

_Jane: "Esta bien! Lo que tu digas!" Dijo con las manos arriba._

_Sin pensarlo, Cho lo besó en los labios de una manera suave y luego profundizó el beso. Jane no podía creerlo. Lo peor de todo es que no había hecho nada por apartarlo. Era una sensación completamente nueva para él y la verdad… es que aparentemente le estaba gustando. Los dos hombres se besaron mutuamente y se rozaron los pechos y la espalda por unos segundos antes de apartarse._

_Jane estaba muy sorprendido y Cho como si nada._

_Cho: "Ya estas menos confundido?"_

_Jane estaba sin palabras._

_Cho: "Luego me dices." Dijo saliendo del cubículo y dejándolo medio desaliñado en él._

XXX

Lisbon: "Bueno a trabajar. Tenemos que ir a la escena del crimen ahora." Dijo a su equipo en voz alta lo que hizo que Jane se despertara con un sobresalto en el sofá. Cayó sentado en él.

Jane: "Yo no soy gay." Fue lo primero que dijo.

Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho lo miraron con caras de intriga.

Rigsby: "Y a ti que te pasa?" Dijo con una risita.

Van Pelt: "Soñaste que eras niña?"

Cho: "Dicen que algunos sueños son deseos reprimidos…"

Lisbon: "Andando." Dijo esta vez riendo.

Jane: "Ohhh… Que los maten a los cuatro!" Dijo esta vez con cara de frustración.

El equipo salió de la sala riendose de Jane dejándolo con expresión de "horror" en su rostro.

* * *

"Ohhh… Que los maten a los cuatro!" = otra oracion que en mi pais significa lo mismo que "Estan biennn locos los cuatro!"

Reviews! :)


	3. Clases de Defensa Personal

Clases de Defensa Personal

Lisbon: "Como esta tu ojo?" Dijo dirigiéndose al consultor tratando de disimular una pequeña sonrisa que inevitablemente se apoderaba de sus labios.

El encantador consultor rubio de ojos verdes tenía su ojo derecho morado por una "platica" acalorada que tuvo con un sospechoso el día anterior.

Jane: "Mejor." Dijo algo serio.

Lisbon: "Enojado? Tú te lo buscaste, como siempre." Dijo deteniéndose en frente de él, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá con una pierna cruzada.

Jane: "No estoy enojado." Dijo sin convencer mucho al equipo. No estaba enojado por el golpe. Solo tenía un pequeño, pero persistente dolor de cabeza que lo mantenía callado y sin molestar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Rigsby: "Es que él quería el puño en la nariz, no en el ojo." Dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia su escritorio con un envase de yogurt medio vacío en sus manos.

Van Pelt: "Al paso que vas, necesitaras una cirugía plástica pronto, Jane."

Jane abrió la boca de asombro. Hasta Van Pelt se estaba burlando de él. Como era posible esto?

El único que estaba en silencio y completamente ajeno a la conversación era Cho. Jane no sabía si era por lo interesante que estaba su libro o porque sinceramente no quería decir ningún comentario al respecto, lo que si sabía era que estaba agradecido por su silencio.

XXX

Jane: "Necesito tu ayuda." Dijo acercándose al escritorio del asiático quien seguía muy metido en su libro.

Cho: "En que?" Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pagina 52.

Jane tragó aire.

Jane: "Quiero que me enseñes algo de defensa personal."

Cho: "Por qué no se lo pides a Lisbon? Ah… es mujer."

Jane: "No ataques mi ego por favor."

Cho sonrió un poco.

Jane: "No te pido un curso, ni una clase de una hora, ni nada por el estilo…"

Cho: "No esperabas ese golpe."

Jane: "La verdad, no." Dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Cho cerró su libro y miró a Jane.

Cho: "Esta bien. Te enseñare, pero como recibas otro golpe, eres caso perdido."

Jane: "Bien." Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

XXX

Cho: "Golpéame." Dijo colocándose en frente de Jane a dos pies de distancia y haciendo un movimiento con sus manos para que Jane lo golpease en la cara.

Jane: "Que?"

Cho: "Ya te dije, golpéame." Insistió.

Jane: "Cho, yo no…"

Cho: "Quieres aprender o no?"

Jane: "Ok, ok."

Jane miró a Cho. Sacó un suspiro. Con todas sus fuerzas y con la mayor rapidez que pudo, trató de golpear el rostro de Cho con su puño derecho.

Cho contestó a la agresión rápidamente deteniéndola con éxito, desviando el puñetazo con la mano izquierda, al mismo tiempo que con la palma de su derecha golpea la mejilla izquierda de Jane.

Jane: "Ouch." Dijo tocándose la cara y mirando a su compañero con algo de resentimiento.

Cho: "Oh, no vengas. No te di fuerte."

Jane: "Aún así, dolió."

Cho: "Niñita." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Inténtalo de nuevo. Quiero que veas y sientas los movimientos. Después los harás tu."

Jane: "Ok." Dijo algo inseguro.

Jane intento golpearlo nuevamente y Cho, hábilmente lo derribó. Presionó hacia la izquierda la muñeca derecha de Jane, rápidamente deslizo su brazo izquierdo encima del brazo derecho desde la muñeca que presionaba hasta el costado del consultor, al mismo tiempo que desplaza hacia arriba su brazo, haciendo que Jane cayera de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza bastante inclinada a él, a solo un pie de distancia del piso.

Jane: "Podrías soltarme? Ya entendí."

Cho: "Bien. Uno más y luego lo intentas tú. No hagas mucha fuerza con el siguiente, podrías salir lastimado."

Jane: "Gracias por la aclaración." Dijo enarcando las cejas.

Jane hace lo suyo. Cho desvía el puño girando en redondo hacia su derecha, al mismo tiempo toma con su izquierda la muñeca derecha de Jane. Con su mano derecha apresa el puño. Cho coloca contra el codo de Jane, su brazo izquierdo. Utilizando su mano derecha mantiene rígido el brazo de Jane. Cho da un movimiento brusco con el pie izquierdo, empujando con hombro y brazo izquierdo hacia abajo el brazo apresado de Jane, el cual abre los ojos como platos.

Jane: "Ah!" Soltó un quejido porque la posición realmente era dolorosa.

Cho lo haló hacia el frente haciendo que cayera boca arriba en el piso. Lo pinchó por la cintura cayendo de cuclillas encima de él y colocando sus rodillas encima de los brazos de Jane.

Cho: "Que tal te pareció esta?"

Jane: "Muy buena… me late el codo… y los brazos ahora. Estas algo pesado, sabes?" Dijo desde el suelo con la respiración algo cortada. Desde su posición, podía notar muy bien el pecho de Cho marcado en su camisa y sus fuertes brazos apresándolo contra el suelo.

Cho se levantó como si nada y Jane lo imitó solo que con algo de dificultad.

Cho: "Necesitas ejercitarte más. El sofá no hace milagros."

Jane esta vez lo atacó. Lo cierto es que con su poder de observación, grabó muy bien los movimientos. No es fuerza, es maña. Así que logró derribar a Cho al suelo cayendo esta vez él encima.

Jane: "Como lo hice?" Dijo sin salirse de encima del asiático.

Cho: "Muy bien. Aprendiste rápido." Dijo algo sorprendido.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Que pasaba con ambos? Ninguno daba inicios de retirarse del otro. Jane sin saber porqué, se acercó más al rostro de Cho. Este notó el movimiento y reaccionó lo mejor que pudo.

Apresó la cintura de Jane con sus piernas un poco fuerte entrelazando sus pies en la espalda baja de él. Luego con sus dos manos, agarró su cara, la viró hacia el lado izquierdo y la presionó hacia atrás.

Jane: "Ahhh! Diablos! Suéltame!"

Cho: "Esta es la técnica para prevenir un ataque sexual." Dijo sin soltarlo y haciendo un poco mas de presión en la cintura y en la cara de Jane.

Jane: "Si! Si! Ya entendí! Entendí bien!"

Cho: "Bien." Dijo soltándolo y dejándolo caer a un lado.

Cho se levantó.

Cho: "La próxima clase te la cobraré." Dijo sonriendo un poco y dejando al consultor en el suelo con expresión de dolor.

XXX

Solo quedaban Lisbon, Cho y Jane en las oficinas del CBI. Así que cuando Lisbon pasó por el pasillo y vio a Jane tirado en el suelo se asustó. Corrió hacia él y cayó de rodillas a su lado.

Lisbon: "Jane, que paso? Estas bien? Estas herido?" Dijo tocando su hombro izquierdo y su mejilla derecha.

Cho caminó por el lado de ambos con sus cosas, ya se retiraba a su casa.

Cho: "Me pidió que le enseñara algunas técnicas de defensa personal. Así que le enseñe una que otra llave."

Jane giro la cabeza hacia el asiático y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Te odio." Pensó.

Lisbon miró a Cho y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Lisbon: "Con razón. Levántate. Si no nos dejan encerrados aquí." Dijo dándole una palmada a Jane en uno de los costados.

Jane: "Heyy! Ahora todos me quieren atacar." Dijo molestoso. "No vuelvo a pedir favores así." Susurró, pero obviamente los dos agentes lo escucharon y entendieron perfectamente.

Cho y Lisbon se retiraron de la sala de descanso riendo y él se quedó por un momento sentado en el suelo todavía más molesto que antes.

* * *

Hace tiempo que no escribia! Bueno.. aqui otro Chane. Se que tengo True Love pendiente. Dejenme ver como me inspiro, que con mi beba.. se me hace un poco dificil. En fin... estoy calentando motores. xD Espero que lo disfruten! Reviews please! :D


	4. Sin Recuerdos

Sin recuerdos

Luego de resolver un caso en un hotel, el quipo y yo nos fuimos al bar a celebrar. El maldito caso nos tomó 4 días. Era viernes, así que necesitábamos despejarnos un poco. Las estancias en el hotel de todo el equipo estaban pagadas hasta el domingo.

Desperté con una molestosa resaca. Me estiré en la cama y me froté la frente, las sienes y los ojos con una mano. Aun no los había abierto y me di cuenta de algo. Estaba desnudo. Yo nunca duermo desnudo. Creo que la hienda que cogí anoche fue tal que me acosté a dormir así sin darme cuenta.

Un momento, no estoy solo. Siento la respiración caliente de alguien cerca de mi cuello. Me acosté con alguien anoche? Eh…

Abrí los ojos como platos y miré el techo. Me apoye en mis codos y miré a la persona que se encontraba a mi lado. Ahora los ojos se me iban a salir del rostro. Cho? Qué diablos hago en mi cama con Cho? Lo cierto es que siempre he sentido una atracción por el asiático. No sé si es por el tanto tiempo que llevo sin tener relaciones con mujeres o que. En fin, la cosa es que desde hace algún tiempo he tenido fantasías con él, pero jamás pensé ni tuve la intención de cumplirlas. Estoy molesto! No recuerdo nada.

El hombre estaba desnudo, boca abajo y cubierto con la suave, sedosa, fina y blanca sabana de hotel. Miro a los lados. Ja. No es mi cuarto.

Me salí de la cama y busqué mi ropa interior y mis pantalones. Me vestí y fui al baño. Me lave la cara y regresé. Vi mi camisa tirada en una esquina de la cama. La recogí y me la puse. Sentí sed, así que tomé la jarra que estaba en la mesita de noche y salí de la habitación. Descalzo, caminé por la alfombra roja del pasillo hacia una pequeña nevera que se encontraba en una esquina. Llené la jarra de hielo y agua.

Cuando regresé a la habitación, vi la cama vacía. Escuché la ducha. Coloqué la jarra en su lugar. Busque un vaso y bebí agua. Ahora que va a pasar? Por mi parte todo bien, pero por la parte de Cho? Bueno, no debía ser tan malo. Estoy en su cuarto. Quizás si él hubiese despertado en el mio… Bueno, soy un intruso en estos momentos y eso no me ayuda. Por qué diablos no me acuerdo de nada? Oh, maldición. No puedo creer que estuvimos juntos y no lo recuerde. Soy un idiota.

Cho: "Descansaste?"

Su voz me hizo sobresaltar. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había salido de la ducha y estaba mirándome desde la puerta del baño con un mahón puesto y una camisa blanca abierta mostrando parte de su pecho.

Jane: "Si… tu?" Dije algo cortado.

Cho: "Si. Tengo dolor de cabeza, pero creo que es normal, no?"

Jane: "Yep."

Se quedó mirándome por un momento y caminó hacia la cama. Se sentó y comenzó a colocarse las medias y los zapatos. Luego me miró.

Cho: "Que?"

Jane: "Nada."

Cho: "Aquí no ha pasado nada, Jane."

Jane: "Claro…" Dije sin comprender. No ha pasado nada de que no quiere recordarlo? O no ha pasado nada de "tranquilos los dos"? o no ha pasado nada de…

Cho se levantó.

Cho: "No piensas ir a tu cuarto a bañarte? Quedamos con los muchachos en desayunar juntos e ir a jugar algo de golf con tu '_nuevo amigo'."_

Soy yo o tu "nuevo amigo" sonó algo raro. Celos? Bahhh.

Jane: "Si. Voy. Nos vemos en el restaurante."

Cho: "Jane…" Dijo haciendo que me detuviera en frente de la puerta.

Jane: "Si?"

Cho: "Espero que se repita."

Me quedé callado por un momento.

Jane: "Yo también porque no recuerdo nada."

Cho: "En serio? Que mal por ti… porque yo sí." Dijo abotonándose la camisa y lanzándome una muy pequeña, pero visible sonrisa. "Ahora largo que se hace tarde." Añadió y siguió arreglándose.

Caminé hacia él y me miró.

Cho: "Ahora que quieres?"

Lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa aun no terminada de abotonar y le planté un beso en los labios bien sellado. Se siente tan bien. Sentí como me agarró por la cintura, pasó sus manos por mi espalda baja y me atrajo hacia él con fuerza.

Jane: "Quien es la chica?" Dije apartándome de él un poco.

El me sonrió.

Jane: "Yo? Por qué?"

Cho: "Y aun lo preguntas?"

Me quede bruto con ese comentario. No entendía nada. En fin.

Jane: "En fin, estoy loco por que se repita…" Dije a centímetros de su cara. El maldito no se conmueve con nada! Solo me sonrió un poco otra vez. "Nos vemos abajo." Dije ahora retirándome de la habitación.

Caminé hacia mi cuarto con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Vaya. Las vueltas que da la vida.


	5. Encubiertos

Encubiertos

Cho y Jane entran encubiertos a un pop gay para hacer unas preguntas sobre un asesinato de un transexual que ocurrió el día anterior en su residencia.

Jane: "It's raining man! Alelujah! It's raining man! Amen!" Comenzó a cantar en la entrada.

Cho: "No sé cómo he aceptado hacer esto contigo."

Jane: "Oh, vamos. Será divertido."

Cho lo miró de reojo con seriedad. Se adentraron al lugar. La música era ensordecedora. Había de todo un poco. Hombres de todas las edades, finos, varoniles, transexuales, etc.

Jane se sentó en la barra.

Jane: "Un tequila por favor." Dijo al bar ténder de 6 pies, con cuerpo musculoso, calvo y de piel morena.

"Enseguida." Dijo el chico con voz un poco afeminada. Jane sonrió. Las apariencias engañan.

Cho: "No vinimos para pasar el rato, Jane. Tenemos trabajo." Dijo en su oído.

Jane: "Estoy trabajando."

Cho: "Claro." Dijo con sarcasmo.

Jane: "Oh… relájate, hombre."

Cho se alejó de Jane un poco y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

"Hola guapo." Dijo un hombrecito de unos 4 pies, con cabello largo, panzón y con ropa color rosa de brillo. Cho enarcó la ceja y siguió caminando.

Un hombre bastante varonil se acercó a Jane. "Hey, Por qué tan solo?" Preguntó.

Jane: "Oh… no estoy solo. Estoy con…" Buscó con la mirada a Cho y el pulgar, pero no lo veía en ningún lado. "Creo que sí estoy solo." Susurró volviéndose hacia el hombre.

"Quieres bailar?"

Jane: "Eh... no gracias."

"Vamos. Solo una. Te gustará."

Jane: "No, gracias."

"Es que te ves tan solo ahí…"

Jane: "No, en serio. Estoy bien."

En ese momento, otro hombre se colocó al lado del que estaba intentando sacar a Jane.

"Que sucede aquí?"

"Nada, cariño." Dijo algo nervioso al hombre.

"Nada? Le estas tirando a mi pareja?" Dijo algo molesto a Jane.

Jane miró al bar tender y sonrió burlonamente.

Jane: "Por favor…" Dijo con sarcasmo. "Tengo mejores gustos." Susurró llevándose el vaso de trago a la los labios.

"Disculpa?" Dijo el hombre acercándose más a Jane. Tenía cara de muy pocos amigos.

Jane: "Oye, si no estás seguro de lo que tienes a tu lado… qué culpa tengo yo?"

"Me gustan los hombres así." Dijo ahora el tipo sonriendo.

Jane lo miró ahora con una expresión de asombro.

"Si quieres pasar un buen rato con nosotros..."

Jane: "No gracias, de verdad."

"Oh.. anda." Dijo tocándole el pecho a Jane.

Jane se levantó de la silla y retrocedió enseguida.

Jane: "Dije que no." Ahora estaba algo molesto.

"Oh. No te tienes porqué poner así… Un momento, no eres gay, verdad?"

Jane: "Eh… Si, lo soy, pero…"

"No, no lo eres. Que haces aquí? No aceptan hombres hetero aquí, amigo."

Jane: "Eh... Bueno…"

Cho: "Que sucede aquí?" Dijo acercándose a los tres hombres y poniéndose en medio de Jane y el tipo.

Jane: "Oh, gracias por llegar." Susurró.

"Y quien eres tú, Jackie Chan?" Dijo el tipo burlonamente.

Cho: "Soy su pareja." Dijo totalmente serio.

"En serio?" Dijo el hombre a Jane.

"Jane: "Si, si. El es mi pareja."

"Vaya…" Dijo cruzando los brazos. "Pues demuéstrenlo. Bésense."

Jane: "Qué?" Dijo ahora cortado.

Cho: "No tenemos que demostrar a nadie que lo somos." Dijo esta vez cruzando los brazos.

Jane: "Eso es cierto. Es que… no acostumbramos… ya saben… besarnos en público."

"Por supuesto. Están mintiendo."

Cho: "No, no lo estamos."

"Entonces demuéstrenlo."

Jane y Cho se miraron. Cho agarró la mano de Jane.

Cho: "Vámonos de aquí."

Jane: "Lo que tu digas, cariño." Dijo levantándose. Ambos salieron del lugar. Los hombres se les quedaron mirando.

Jane: "Uh… eso estuvo cerca." Dijo soltando la mano de Cho ya en el estacionamiento del lugar. Cho lo fulminó con la mirada.

Llegaron al motel donde se encontraba el equipo esa noche. El cuarto de Jane quedaba justo al lado del de Cho.

Jane: "Buenas noches, Cho. La pasé bien contigo." Dijo sonriendo.

Cho sacó sus esposas de su cinturón y agarró el brazo de Jane.

Jane: "Qué?" Dijo con sorpresa.

Cho colocó la esposa en la muñeca de Jane y la cerró. Jane se le quedó mirando algo asombrado.

Jane: "Por qué estoy detenido?" Dijo en tono burlón.

Cho: "Tiene derecho a permanecer callado."

Jane: "Oh, vaya. Muy gracioso, Cho. No me digas que te quedaste con las ganas del beso." Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cho: "Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra…" Dijo halando a Jane hacia su cuarto.

Jane: "En serio?" Dijo ahora algo serio, pero no se resistió para nada. Cho cerró la puerta tras ambos y colocó el seguro.


	6. Lo que sucedió, no te hace menos hombre

Lo que sucedió, no te hace menos hombre

Eran las tres de la madrugada. Jane trató de sentarse en el suelo de la habitación, pero el dolor en las costillas y el hombro izquierdo se lo impedían. Su cabello estaba alborotado, su barba podía notarse ligeramente y su piel estaba totalmente cubierta de sudor. Lo que había comenzado como una buena noche, terminó siendo todo lo contrario.

No podía creer que una estúpida discusión entre él y un amigo había terminado así. Sabía cómo era, pero realmente el hombre le gustaba y al final pagó las consecuencias de seguir el juego con él.

Levantó la vista en busca de su teléfono celular. Estaba a aproximadamente cuatro pies de distancia encima de la mesita de noche. Muy lejos. Pegó la frente húmeda contra la alfombra marrón claro cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo.

Con el brazo derecho, nuevamente intentó sentarse. Se arrastró poco a poco hacia la mesita. Agarró el teléfono celular lo más rápido posible y luego se dejo caer nuevamente en la alfombra con un quejido de dolor que trató de callar apretando los dientes.

No podía llamar a Lisbon. Que explicación le iba a dar? Estaba en una habitación de motel, con algunas pertenencias de hombre a su alrededor que no le correspondían, una botella de vino en el suelo rota y él… él era un asco.

Marcó el discado rápido y una voz masculina se escuchó en la otra línea.

Cho: "Espero que te hayas confundido de número." Dijo sentándose en su cama.

Jane: "Cho, necesito un favor." Dijo con voz cansada.

Cho: "Te escuchas fatal. Estás borracho?" Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño.

Jane: "Una copa de vino cuenta?" Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Cho: "No. Que sucede?"

Jane: "Necesito que vengas a buscarme… por favor."

XXX

Cho se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y tocó.

Jane: "Está abierta." Dijo subiendo un poco la voz para que lo escuchara. Ahora estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared entre la mesita de noche y la cama.

Cho abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la botella de vino en el suelo rota y la mancha del preciado líquido cubriendo la alfombra. Tres pies más adelante, una corbata? Cho entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Vio a Jane sentado en el suelo. Estaba solamente con la camisa azul claro completamente desaliñada y el pantalón.

Cho: "Que diablos pasó?"

Jane: "Solo…" Dijo tomando una pequeña toalla que se encontraba en la cama. "…acomoda el brazo en su lugar y llévame a casa." Ahora se la colocaba en la boca y la mordía.

Cho se detuvo en frente de él.

Cho: "Quién carajo te hizo esto?"

Jane lo miró con cara de súplica.

Cho: "Ahí no puedo. Debes estar acostado."

Jane suspiró pegando la nunca a la pared. El asiático se acercó a él y le agarró el brazo derecho halándolo con fuerza hacia el medio de la habitación colocándolo rápidamente acostado en el suelo. A todo esto Jane soltó un quejido ahogado bajo la toalla.

Se la sacó un momento de la boca con la mano derecha.

Jane: "Coño, Cho. Es que me acomodes el izquierdo… no que me disloques el derecho." Dijo ladeando la cabeza en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Cho: "Me pediste ayuda. Ahora aguanta como hombre."

Jane: "Mmmm…" Susurró con cara de preocupación.

Cho: "Colócate de costado."

Jane: "Eh… no creo que pueda." Dijo mirándolo desde el suelo.

Cho se arrodilló al lado de él.

Cho: "Tendrás que hacerlo." Dijo tocando el costado izquierdo de Jane. A lo que Jane respondió con un quejido.

Cho abrió la camisa de Jane de mitad de pecho hacia abajo. Un moretón bastante grande se visualizaba en el costado derecho.

Cho: "Creo que tienes una o dos costillas fracturadas."

Jane: "Genial…"

Cho: "Aún así, necesito que te coloques un poco de costado."

Jane suspiró y lo hizo con ayuda de él.

Cho: "Toma. Muerde." Dijo colocándole la toalla en la boca.

Jane suspiró y mordió la toalla. Cho colocó su mano derecha encima del hombro izquierdo de Jane y con la izquierda levantó con el mayor cuidado posible el brazo del consultor. Jane apretó los ojos del dolor.

Cho: "Listo?"

Jane asintió con la cabeza.

Cho: "Bien… Ahí voy. Una… dos… tres." Levantó con fuerza rápida el brazo de Jane. Un 'crack' de hueso y un grito de ahogado se escuchó dentro de la habitación. El brazo ya estaba en su sitio, pero Jane se revolcaba del dolor en la alfombra.

Cho: "Ya está." Dijo soltándolo y sentándose a su lado.

Jane respiraba aceleradamente y varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Con la mano derecha se quitó la toalla de la boca.

Jane: "Gracias." Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Cho: "No hay de qué."

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Jane acostado boca arriba y Cho sentado a su lado.

Cho: "Quién fue?"

Jane movió la cabeza para observarlo.

Jane: "Ya no importa…"

Cho: "Entonces no piensas denunciarlo."

Jane: "No quiero más problemas."

Cho: "No quieres más problemas o no quieres que nadie sepa."

Jane miró al techo y cerró los ojos.

Cho: "Lo conozco?"

Jane: "No."

Cho: "Al menos dime que no se fue fresco sin ningún rasguño."

Jane: "La botella de vino no fue rota en mi cabeza."

Cho: "Ok."

Pasaron varios minutos más.

Cho: "Te llevo a tu casa o qué?"

Jane: "Por favor."

Cho se levantó y ayudó a levantar a Jane del suelo.

XXX

CBI 9 am

Lisbon caminó hacia el equipo con una carpeta de un caso en las manos.

Lisbon: "Jane no ha llegado?"

Rigsby: "No. No lo hemos visto."

Van Pelt: "Tampoco ha llamado."

Lisbon: "Cho, sabes algo?"

Jane no tenía que decirle a Cho que no dijera nada, pues sabría que no lo haría.

Cho: "No. No sé nada."

XXX

10 am

Jane entró a las instalaciones del CBI con su traje de tres piezas incompleto. No llevaba su chaleco (algo que lo hacía sentirse desnudo). Su brazo izquierdo estaba siendo aguantado por una abrazadera que colgaba de su cuello. Se asomó a la sala de descanso.

Jane: "Hey… buenos días." Susurró.

Van Pelt estaba en su laptop viendo unos records de sospechosos.

Van Pelt: "La jefa te anda buscando, Jane. Creo que está enojada contigo…" Dijo mientras miraba la pantalla, al levantar la vista y verlo no terminó la oración. "Dios, que te ha pasado?"

Jane: "Eh… tuve un accidente."

Rigsby: "Diablos, pero estas bien?"

Jane: "Si… si."

Lisbon lo vio de cuello para arriba desde su oficina. Se levantó del sofá y salió enojada lista para reprochar la demora.

Lisbon: "Que horas son?" Dijo acercándose rápidamente. "Jane, que pasó?" Ahora su expresión de enojo cambió en un segundo a una de preocupación.

Jane: "Les decía a los chicos que tuve un accidente."

Lisbon: "En tu auto? Estas bien?"

Jane la miró y asintió.

Lisbon: "Solo el brazo y la mejilla?"

Jane: "No exactamente…"

Lisbon: "No debiste venir. Por qué no llamaste?"

Jane: "Eh… No puedo estar en casa."

Lisbon: "Pues, Jane, tenemos un caso y no te voy a dejar salir así al campo. Te quedarás."

Jane suspiró. No tenía ganas de discutir con Lisbon.

Jane: "Está bien."

Mientras el equipo salía, Jane se acostó con cuidado en el sofá. Cho se demoró más a propósito. Esperó a que todos salieran para acercarse a Jane.

Cho: "Cómo te sientes?"

Jane: "Eh… como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima."

Cho: "Y no fue así?" Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Jane: "Ah… Humor." Dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

XXX

Por la noche, sin que Jane lo supiera, Cho fue al motel donde lo había buscado e hizo unas cuantas preguntas al recepcionista y a algunas personas. Al parecer el hombre que estaba con Jane concurría bastante el lugar. Anotó una dirección y condujo hasta allá. Estacionó el coche en la entrada y se bajó. Se detuvo en la entrada y toco. Una mujer de algunos 35 años abrió la puerta.

"En que puedo ayudarle?"

Cho: "Se encuentra Steven? Soy un amigo."

"No, mi esposo no está, pero no tardará. Llamó hace poco y dijo que venía de camino."

"Lo esperaré."

XXX

Al otro día, Jane estaba acostado en su sofá con los ojos cerrados. Sintió el leve pero reconocible olor de Cho pasar por su lado.

Jane: "Buen día, Cho."

Cho: "Buen día."

Rigsby entró y se sentó en su escritorio.

Rigsby: "Buen día." Dijo mirando al consultor y al asiático de reojo.

Jane: "Uhummm… igual…"

Cho: "Buen día."

RIgsby tuvo que volver a mirar a Cho porqué vio algo extraño en él. Cuando volvió la mirada con atención vio su mano cubierta.

Rigsby: "Y eso?" Dijo señalando su mano.

Cho: "Me lastimé moviendo un cristal en casa." Dijo con tranquilidad mientras ojeaba su libro de Dan Brown.

Jane abrió los ojos y miró al techo. Por alguna razón pensó que había mentido, pero eso era algo difícil cuando se trataba de Cho. Jane tenía que estar mirándolo de frente para asegurarse de si mentía o no, ya que su voz no cambiaba cuando lo hacía, pero si el gesto de sus manos y la tensión en su mandíbula. Ambas cosas lo delataban.

Se sentó con cuidado en el sofá. El dolor en las costillas era insoportable. Era difícil respirar profundo, era espantoso reír y que horrible cuando se trataba de estornudar. Lo peor de todo es que así estaría un par de semanas.

Miró con atención a Cho, pero el hombre estaba muy concentrado en su libro.

Van Pelt entró con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro y con una cajita en sus manos.

Van Pelt: "Buenos días. Jane, te dejaron esto en la entrada." Dijo entregándole la cajita.

Jane la tomó en las manos y frunció el ceño.

Jane: "Gracias."

Rigsby lo miró de reojo.

Jane abrió la caja y lo primero que vio fue una nota.

..

_Lo siento. No debí reaccionar así antenoche…_

..

Jane no siguió leyendo. No hacía falta. Eran las excusas mas falsas que había leído o escuchado en toda su vida.

Echó la carta a un lado y miró hacia la caja. Aunque el olor ya le había dicho lo que era, tenía que comprobarlo.

Efectivamente. Eran chocolates. Una sonrisa totalmente incrédula resplandeció en su rostro. "Oh por favor! Qué cursilería." Pensó.

Rigsby: "Qué es?"

Jane no contestó. Tomó la carta a su lado, se levantó del sofá poco a poco y lanzó la pequeña caja en el primer zafacón que vio. Luego caminó hacia el triturador de papeles y pasó la carta por la rendija de este.

Jane: "Voy por té." Dijo saliendo hacia la cocina.

Van Pelt: "Qué haces?" Preguntó incrédula al ver como Rigsby sacaba la caja del zafacón.

Rigsby: "No me mires así! Está en mi zafacón. Ahora tengo derechos sobre esa caja."

Van Pelt negó con la cabeza y Cho lo miró de reojo. Rigsby la abrió y rápidamente hubo un brillo en sus ojos.

Cho: "Qué es?"

Rigsby: "Chocolates! Pero este hombre es loco? Como va a botar una caja de chocolates?"

Van Pelt: "Chocolates? En serio? Quien le enviaría eso?"

Cho se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina con la excusa de buscar agua. Se detuvo en frente de la nevera, al lado de Jane quien estaba preparando su té. Abrió la never y sacó una botella de Cristalia.

Jane: "No debiste hacerlo…" Susurró.

Cho: "Hacer qué?"

Jane se volvió hacia él. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos.

Jane: "Sabes…. Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Cho: "Nadie le hace daño a mis amigos."

Jane: "Gracias, Cho, pero…"

Cho: "Lo que sucedió, no te hace menos hombre."

Jane asintió.

Cho: "Es un mal nacido. Recibió lo que debía."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

Cho: "No seas idiota. No lo vuelvas a ver."

Jane: "No lo haré."

Cho: "Recupérate." Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Jane: "Gracias." Susurró viéndolo alejarse.

* * *

:) reviews bienvenidos


	7. A New Life

A/N: Hace mucho que no escribo un Chane. Pido disculpas a las personas que les gusta este slash.

Este one-shot.. es **lemon**, osea, hay **sexo**. Por lo tanto, si no quiere llevarse una fuerte impresión o no le gusta el slash entre Jane y Cho, simplemente **no lea.**

Así evitará problemas de sueño, nauseas, mareos, dolor de estomago y futuras sesiones en psiquiatría.

Reviews con respeto serán apreciados.

* * *

A New Life

Sin duda, Angela Ruskin había dejado una huella imborrable en su piel; en su alma. Tanto así que no permitía que ninguna mujer se le acercara emocionalmente a millas de distancia, y físicamente; a menos de un pie de distancia. Ahora, Patrick Jane estaba dejándose llevar por el momento; por sus caricias.

Estaba de pie, justo frente a la ventana del cuarto de motel, mirando la lluvia caer de forma relajante sobre los autos y el suelo del pequeño estacionamiento. La noche era virgen y prometía ser larga.

"Y ahora, ¿qué me depara el futuro?" Preguntó Jane buscando una respuesta de su acompañante.

Meses antes, había acabado con la vida del asesino de su familia y hoy, justo hoy, había salido de la cárcel luego de un juicio bastante escandaloso, frustrante y cansino. Estaba libre. Al fin lo estaba. Aunque eso significara que tuviera que cargar con un grillete en uno de sus tobillos por un buen tiempo.

Cerró los ojos al sentir sus dedos adentrarse en su cuero cabelludo y masajear con delicadeza su nuca a la vez que sentía su otra mano rozar con suavidad su antebrazo desde el hombro hasta el codo.

"No pienses en eso ahora. Sólo relájate." Dijo Cho deteniéndose en frente de él.

Cuando salió de prisión, lo menos que pensó era encontrarse a Kimball Cho esperándolo fuera de los portones.

No había estado con él durante todo el proceso, tampoco había demostrado nada más que no fuese amistad. Y es que el asiático, no era bueno demostrando sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, ahora lo tenía en su cuarto de motel, entre su ventana y su cama, a punto de comenzar un juego de seducción exquisito el cual Jane, sin ninguna duda, permitiría sin saber exactamente porqué.

Lo miró a los ojos color chocolate y notó como sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas. Se impresionó ante tal revelación. Era la primera vez que él lo observaba mirarlo con deseo. La luna, que se podía apreciar por la ventana, se reflejaba en ellos. La noche no podía ser más perfecta.

La mano de Cho se posicionó entre la nuca y el cuello de su ex compañero de trabajo y la otra la dejó colocada sobre su bíceps. Lo atrajo hacia él y rozó sus labios con suavidad. Jane cerró los ojos y se estremeció con el contacto húmedo y cálido.

Era la primera vez que besaba y tocaba a un hombre de esa manera y aunque al principio se sintió extraño, se dejó llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que lo hacían estremecer.

El beso se fue intensificando de forma descontrolada mientras ambos comenzaban a abrirse las camisas con desesperación, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en los próximos minutos.

Jane lo detuvo por un momento haciendo que Cho se quedara mirándolo con intensidad.

"Espera. Vuelvo enseguida." Dijo Jane con un poco de nervios tratando de caminar hacia el baño. Necesitaba pensar. Pensar solo por un momento lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó Cho deteniéndolo agarrándolo con suavidad por su codo. "No te me vas a escapar. He esperado mucho este momento."

Cho lo pegó contra la puerta del baño y lo besó metiendo su lengua en su boca y escudriñándola por completo a la vez que rozaba con suavidad sus muslos por encima de sus pantalones.

Jane dejó entrar la lengua y comprobó que su sabor era delicioso. Qué había estado comiendo antes de ir a buscarlo? Era dulce, definitivamente.

Cho abrió la camisa de Jane por completo y comenzó a besarlo por el cuello a la vez que presionaba su cuerpo contra el del hombre rubio.

Jane no quería aceptarlo, pero le encantaba sentir unas manos y un cuerpo fuerte sobre el suyo. Se alarmó al sentir el bulto por encima del pantalón de Cho y él lo notó.

"Tranquilo." Le dijo el asiático. "Quieto." Dijo mientras volvía a su pecho para besarlo.

Jane cerró los ojos y se tensó al sentir la boca húmeda del hombre bajar con suavidad por todo su pecho, su abdomen, hasta su ombligo.

Sintió como las manos de Cho llegaron a la correa. Se escuchó el leve sonido del metal de la hebilla cuando esta se abrió, el sonido de la cremallera al bajar con lentitud y la tela bajar con suavidad hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Jane no quiso mirar hacia abajo. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y tragó en seco.

Lo siguiente fueron corrientes de placer subiéndole por su espina dorsal y leves gemidos salir de su boca.

Cho estaba besando, chupando y acariciando con toda su lengua y boca todo espacio de la entre pierna de Jane haciendo que este se estremeciera como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"Maldita sea…" Susurró Jane entre dientes. "Esto es demasiado… demasiado…"

Cho lo calló besándolo nuevamente en la boca.

"No has sentido nada aún." Le dijo de manera completamente varonil mientras lo agarraba de las manos y lo halaba a la cama.

Jane sintió como el corazón comenzó a acelerársele.

"No tienes nada de que temer. En serio. Al contrario. Te agradará." Aseguró Cho.

Minutos después, el placer sentido por ambos era tan grande que las gotas de sudor bajando por la frente, la espalda y el pecho de ambos cuerpos eran totalmente evidentes a simple vista.

Ahora Jane era el que hacia estremecer a Cho mientras este estaba tendido en la cama boca arriba.

Ninguna mujer le haría sentir tan inmenso placer a ninguno de los dos. El paisaje para ambos no podía ser más sensual.

Cho se levantó de improviso y agarró a Jane por el brazo haciendo que este cayera boca abajo en la cama.

"Espera!" Dijo el rubio casi con desesperación.

Cho hizo caso omiso a su pedido y se le tiro encima. "Shhh.." Le susurró al oído.

Jane trató de levantarse, pero el asiático se lo impidió. Lo agarró por las caderas con fuerza y no dudó.

Jane se agarró del matres de la cama como un gato y mordió la sábana a la vez que presionaba la cabeza contra esta tratando de ahogar el grito de dolor y placer que se le escapaba de sus labios justo en el momento que Cho se dio paso dentro de su cuerpo.

El dolor solo duró unos segundos. Después fue sustituido por una oleada de placer embriagador que llenó todos sus sentidos.

No había manera de aguantar los quejidos, así que los dejó salir con total libertad. Cho lo miraba desde arriba satisfecho, observando las expresiones y la tensión de los músculos de la espalda y los brazos de su compañero.

Jane abrió los ojos un poco y miró hacia su lado izquierdo. Tenía que mirar el espejo que estaba al lado de la cama. Pudo observarse junto con Cho por completo en la cama. Cerró los ojos y sonrió retorcidamente.

"Avísame cuando lo vayas a hacer…" Dijo con la voz entre cortada Cho.

"Por qué?" Preguntó Jane con curiosidad y casi sin voz.

"Solo avísame." Susurró Cho con suavidad.

Luego de casi medio minuto, Jane reaccionó.

"Ya casi." Chilló de inmediato.

Cho se salió de encima de él y lo ayudó a colocarse boca arriba. Jane se sento en la cama y no dudó en agarrarse el glande y parte del cuerpo de su miembro para masturbarse con fuerza y terminar. Mientras lo hacía, se mordía los labios y miraba a Cho con intensidad.

Cho se arrodilló frente a la cama, en medio de las piernas de Jane quien continuaba con su tarea.

Segundos después, Jane explotaba y abría la boca cerrando los ojos de placer a la vez que dejaba salir libre el líquido cristalino de su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, Cho lo recibía en su boca.

Era una imagen tan hermosa y sexy para ambos que estaban seguros que nunca se borraría de sus mentes.

Dejo caer su espalda encima de la cama y miró al techo incrédulo por todo lo que había pasado. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos para luego reír como un niño pequeño luego de hacer una travesura.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Cho levantándose del suelo y sentándose a su lado.

"Perfectamente." Contestó Jane con seguridad luego de recuperar el aliento.

No había mejor manera para festejar su libertad.


	8. Decisiones

A/N: Aquí de nuevo. Este capítulo... me gusta mucho. Sinceramente, me encanta. Espero que les guste y me dejen saber que piensan.

No hay nada de lo que tenga que prevenirles... no hay sexo. :( xD

* * *

Decisiones

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Cho decidió ir a la cocina a prepararse un bocadillo. Sacó el pan integral de la lacena y abrió la nevera para buscar el jamón, el queso y algo de ensalada.

Estaba algo molesto, en realidad bastante.

Jane entró a la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos y lo miró con seriedad. Cho estaba de espaldas preparando su merienda.

El asesor caminó atravesando la cocina y se detuvo frente a la nevera. La abrió y buscó una botella de agua.

"¿Cómo te fue en la tarde?" Preguntó con algo de timidez.

"Bien." Contestó secamente el asiático mientras terminaba de preparar su bocadillo.

Jane asintió con suavidad y dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

"Lo siento, ¿ok?" Dijo el asesor esta vez colocando su cadera en el counter de la cocina, a tres pasos del agente. Intentaba buscar su mirada, pero Cho estaba enfocado en su tarea.

"Siempre dices lo mismo." Dijo Cho con tono cansado, pero molesto. "¿Cómo está tu cuello?" Preguntó varios segundos después.

…

"_Estoy en casa del sospechoso." Dijo Jane al teléfono mientras subía las escaleras del balcón._

"_Estoy a tres minutos. Espera. _Puede ser _peligroso. " Escuchó la voz de Cho al otro lado de la línea._

"_Si, papá__." Dijo colgando la llamada._

_Jane se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó con los nudillos varias veces._

_Nadie contestó._

_Dio unos pasos para intentar observar el interior por la ventana, pero todo estaba oscuro._

_Volvió a tocar con los nudillos. Nada._

_Colocó la mano en la manija de la puerta y dio vuelta. Para su sorpresa, no estaba cerrada. La empujó unos centímetros y observó la sala. Todo parecía en orden. _

_Al parecer no había nadie en casa. _

_Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era correcto, pero la intriga lo estaba matando así que sin pensarlo mucho, decidió entrar. _

_No contaba con el sospechoso y asesino estaba al otro lado esperando a que él lo hiciera._

_xXx_

_Frente a frente, Cho estaba con su pistola en mano apuntando sin vacilar al hombre que tenía a Jane. El tipo estaba utilizándolo como escudo. Le presionaba un cuchillo en el cuello._

"_Esto solo empeora las cosas. Nadie debe salir herido." Dijo Cho sin quitar la vista del hombre.  
_

"_¡No se acerque o le corto el cuello!" _

_El hombre no bromeaba. La tensión hacía que cada vez la punta del cuchillo presionara más contra el cuello de Jane. Ya un pequeño agujero se había formado en él y una delgada línea de sangre resbalaba por la piel llegando a manchar el cuello de la camisa del consultor._

_Jane miraba a Cho con temor._

"_Baje el cuchillo despacio." Ordenó el agente sin dejar de apuntar contra el hombre._

"_¡No iré a la cárcel!" Gritó con desesperación el tipo._

"_Bien." Dijo Cho a la vez que subía el arma unos centímetros y halaba el gatillo sin pensarlo dos veces._

_El hombre recibió el impacto de bala justo en la frente y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Al recibirlo, su mano presionó un poco más el cuello de Jane e hizo un movimiento brusco hacia el lado, lo que hizo que la herida fuera un poco más profunda y alargada._

_Jane dio unos pasos al frente y se llevó la mano al cuello. Miró al hombre en el suelo con asombro._

"_Headshot." Dijo con la boca abierta._

"_¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Cho acercándose de inmediato para estudiar su cuello._

_Jane retiró la mano y esta estaba cubierta de sangre._

_Cho sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y presionó el cuello de Jane._

"_Tendrán que tomarte puntos de sutura." Dijo molesto. "A veces eres tan idiota." Añadió soltando el pañuelo. Salió de la casa dejando a Jane con la boca abierta en la sala. _

…

"Duele un poco." Contestó Jane.

"Ok."

"No fue mi intención que pasara lo de hoy." Dijo el asesor mirándolo con intensidad.

"No es la primera vez que pasa, Jane. Ni tampoco será última."

"Kimb."

"No me digas Kimb. Aquí no."

"Ok. Solo escúchame un momento." Dijo Jane acercándose un poco más.

"No puedo estar con una persona que tiene problemas de auto conservación."

Jane se quedó de piedra. Sacó una mano de sus bolsillos y se rascó detrás de la oreja.

"¿Estas terminando conmigo?" Preguntó con asombro. Lo último que esperaba era que Cho terminara la relación en plena cocina del CBI.

Cho esta vez se volteó y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

Van Pelt entraba a la cocina en busca de su cena. Al verlos a los dos de pie frente a frente a solo dos pasos de distancia, se detuvo.

"¿Todo en orden?" Preguntó Van Pelt al ver la tensión entre ambos hombres.

"Si." Contestó Cho mirando a los ojos a Jane. "Si." Ahora mirando a Van Pelt.

El agente tomó su merienda y salió de la cocina. Jane se quedo de pie en la misma posición perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Jane? ¿Todo bien? " Preguntó la agente pelirroja verdaderamente preocupada.

Jane miró a Van Pelt y le sonrió fingidamente.

"Todo bien."

"Aja…" Dijo Van Pelt mirándolo en busca de otro comentario.

"Voy al sofá a pegar los ojos un rato. Buen provecho." Dijo saliendo con rapidez de la cocina dejando a una Van Pelt completamente confundida e intrigada.

xXx

Dos días después a las 5:00 de la tarde

¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar torturándome así?" Preguntó Jane dolido colocando sus puños en el escritorio de Cho e intentando buscar su mirada.

No se hablaban desde lo sucedido.

"Te extraño." Dijo Jane con frustración.

Rigsby y Van Pelt entraban a la sala de descanso y Jane sacaba las manos del escritorio de prisa, les daba una mirada rápida a los chicos y les sonreía.

Lisbon entró tras ellos.

'Bueno, chicos. Mañana temprano, Rigs y Grace; ustedes irán al pueblo a buscar las evidencias de las que les hablé."

"Ok. Jefa."

"Cho, Jane; ya saben lo que tienen que hacer."

"Si, jefa." Contestó Cho sin dejar de mirar el escritorio.

Jane solo asintió mirando el suelo.

"¿Sucede algo de lo que yo debería enterarme?" Dijo la agente mirándolos a los cuatro.

"No." Contestó Cho de inmediato.

Rigsby y Van Pelt se miraron con intriga.

Jane suspiró con lentitud.

"Ujum." Murmuró Lisbon para nada convencida. "Cho, Jane; los quiero en mi oficina ahora."

Cho dejó de mirar el monitor de su computadora para mirar a su jefa. Luego miró a Jane por un segundo. "Ok." Contestó levantándose de su silla.

Jane lo pensó más para levantarse e ir.

xXx

"Bien. ¿Me pueden decir que sucede entre ustedes dos?" Preguntó Lisbon con real preocupación mientras observaba a los dos hombres sentados frente a su escritorio. "Hace días que están raros. No se dirigen la palabra para nada. He notado la tensión."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Jane movía su pierna incesantemente.

"Esto afecta el trabajo, chicos. ¿Qué sucede?" Dijo esta vez intentando ser paciente.

De momento, Jane se sobresaltó.

"Ya te dije que lo siento; que no fue mi intención. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido?" Dijo volteado hacia Cho y mirándolo con intensidad.

"No es pedir disculpas, Jane. Es que siempre es la misma maldita historia. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si siempre haces lo que se te antoja? Siempre estás poniendo tu vida en riesgo, sabiendo que hay gente que te quiere, que se preocupa por ti. Me preocupo por ti."

Lisbon abrió los ojos como platos y ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

"Okkkeeyy…" Dijo la agente senior viendo que al menos se estaban hablando nuevamente. No entendía nada, pero se estaban hablando.

"No debes preocuparte por mí." Dijo Jane en voz baja.

Los dos hombres no dejaban de mirarse. Cho se percato del intercambio de miradas y cortó de inmediato. Miró a su jefa quien los observaba con sorpresa a ambos.

"Si yo no hubiese llegado rápido, él estuviese muerto." Dijo mirando esta vez a Lisbon a los ojos.

"No exageres." Dijo Jane en voz baja.

"Sabes que es verdad." Dijo Cho fulminándolo con la mirada por unos segundos.

"Ok. Ok. Tranquilos. Ya pasó." Dijo Lisbon levantando las manos a la altura del pecho. "Olvidémoslo ya, ¿sí? No pasó nada grave. El asesino está muerto y Jane está bien."

Cho cruzó los brazos y miró al vacio. Jane colocó su mano en su rodilla y no dejaba de moverla mirando al vacio también.

"¿Entonces eso es todo?" Preguntó Lisbon mirándolos con intriga.

Jane abrió la boca por unos momentos.

"Si, es todo." Contestó Cho.

Jane asintió y se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que suspiraba.

"¿No me están ocultando nada?" Preguntó Lisbon.

"No." Dijo Cho con rapidez.

Jane solo negó con la cabeza.

"Ok. Pues que esto se quede aquí. Mañana hay mucho trabajo. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer." Dijo mirándolos y hablándoles con tranquilidad.

Ambos hombres asintieron.

"Dense la mano." Ordenó Lisbon.

Cho y Jane la miraron.

"Ya oyeron. Dense la mano." Repitió.

Cho estrechó la mano a su compañero y el la tomó. El contacto solo duró unos segundos, pero Jane apretó su mano queriendo retenerlo.

"Me alegra que estés bien." Dijo Cho alejando su mano. "¿Puedo retirarme?" Preguntó a la jefa.

"Si."

"Buenas noches." Dijo levantándose y saliendo de la oficina.

Jane se quedó pensativo en la silla.

"Jane, ¿seguro que no es nada más?" Preguntó en voz baja Lisbon.

Jane volvió su mirada a ella.

"No es nada más." Contestó luego de unos segundos. "Buenas noches, Lisbon." Dijo levantándose y retirándose también.

"Buenas noches, Jane." Dijo la agente mirando cómo se iba de su oficina.

Ella sabía que algo más pasaba, pero no alcanzaba ver que era.

xXx

Ya en el estacionamiento multipisos, Cho caminaba hacia su auto.

"Hey, Kimb. Espera un momento." Dijo Jane mientras caminaba a toda prisa tras él.

Cho se volteó y lo miró con seriedad.

"Ya te dije Jane. Se acabó."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque tropezamos una vez?"

"No ha sido una sola vez."

"Kimb."

"Patrick. Ya no quiero nada contigo. Entiéndelo de una buena vez." Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

"No te creo."

"Pues mala tuya." Se disponía a subirse al auto.

Jane tocó su brazo para retenerlo por un momento más.

Lisbon caminaba por el estacionamiento multipisos hacia su auto y vio la interacción de los hombres a lo lejos. Se detuvo a observarlos.

Cho agarró la muñeca de Jane y la apartó de él con fuerza. La levantó a la altura del pecho del asesor y lo miró con enojo sin soltarlo.

xXx

"_Perfecto. ¿Ahora tendré que evitar una pelea?" _Pensó Lisbon desde donde se encontraba. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con lentitud dando tiempo a ver que iba a suceder.

xXx

"No quieres golpearme." Dijo Jane con tranquilidad mirándolo a su compañero a los ojos.

"No estés tan seguro."

"No intentes demostrar odio. No puedo verlo en tus ojos."

"¿A no?"

"Deja de estar así con una tontería como esta…"

"¡Ah! ¿Una tontería?" Preguntó Cho con sarcasmo.

"¡Si! ¡Una tontería!"

Se quedaron mirándose.

"Suéltame." Ordenó Jane.

"No."

"Al menos suaviza tu mano. Ya la mía está violeta." Dijo esta vez el asesor sonriendo.

Cho soltó a Jane y suspiró con suavidad.

Jane no dudó ni un solo instante más.

xXx

Lisbon paró en seco. Abrió la boca de sorpresa. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Sentía que su quijada ya casi tocaba el suelo.

Cho y Jane se besaban en el estacionamiento. ¡Se besaban! ¡EN LA BOCA!

"Oh.. ¡Vamos!" Exclamó Lisbon en voz alta para luego abrir los ojos, taparse la boca y esconderse detrás de una columna ancha de cemento.

"No es cierto. No es cierto. No es cierto. Debe ser una alucinación mía. ¡See! El café me debe estar haciendo daño." Se dijo Lisbon así misma. Apretó los ojos y los dientes con molestia. _"Que no se hayan dado cuenta."_ Pensó esta vez.

Se asomó para mirar y allí estaban los dos aún pegados como siameses.

"No puedo creerlo. Es que es increíble." Dijo entre susurros mientras se peinaba el cabello con una mano. "Es que.. ¿cómo? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Seré por segunda vez la única imbécil que no sabía nada de esta relación? Es que no puede ser. Es que no puedo creerlo." Esta vez se tapaba la cara con las dos manos. "Que desperdicio de hombres…" Decía esta vez con nostalgia.

Ahora Lisbon tendría un problema. No podía abrir su auto sin que la alarma hiciera el pitido. Tendría que esperar a que la pareja se alejara del lugar.

"¿Por qué a mí?"

xXx

"No dejas de querer a una persona en un día." Dijo Jane con voz ronca apartando la cara para mirar a Cho.

Cho no contestó.

"Perdóname. No volverá a suceder. Lo prometo."

Cho solo lo miraba.

"Dame otra oportunidad."

"No se."

"Vamos, Kimb. ¿Qué te cuesta? Dame otra oportunidad. Por favor."

Cho suspiró.

"Ok."

Jane sonrió con suavidad y volvió a besarlo.

"Gracias."

Se miraron por unos instantes.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" Preguntó Jane sin dejar de mirarlo con deseo.

"Será a tu motel."

"Lo que sea."

"Mejor a la mía. Tenía algo en mente para la cena."

"Bien. Iré por mi auto. Nos vemos allá."

"Ok."

Jane se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Cho se subía a su auto dibujando una pequeña en él también.

* * *

Reviews? :)


End file.
